


Dwelling on The past

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Dwelling on The past

Clint doesn't swell much,  
On the past.  
He knows its never coming back,  
And he should not let it,  
Hold him back,  
From living his life.  
It will haunt him,  
But he has to accept it.  
He doesn't dwell on it.  
Its a waste of time and energy.  
Similarly he doesn't dwell  
On his broken relationships.  
He focuses on the things that,  
Are important and are in his present.


End file.
